


Bruises and Cuts Needs Band Aids and Kisses

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Child Death, Children are weird, Descriptions of Pain, Other, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: A child falls down into the ruthless underground.
Relationships: Frisk (Undertale) & Everyone, Platonic Relationships - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Bruises and Cuts Needs Band Aids and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my take on Underfell, I will be using some different names for characters. Frisk is they/them in this AU. I hope you enjoy this!

The original tumble down into the hole was rougher than the child would have liked to admit. The sharp rocks and slippery downward slope, one wrong move and they would be free falling. They doubted that they would survive such a long fall, their head would bust like a melon from that height. So slow and careful was the way they descended or at least tried to, occasionally losing their footing. Once down they decided to sit and rest on a patch of yellow flowers, it was so soft, and the flowers were comforting. If these flowers were able to survive down here, then there was a chance they could survive too. There was no chance of going back now, not that they wanted to leave. This was the perfect spot to start their life over and get a second chance to have a better life. Maybe when they got out, they could find something better or that’s what they hoped for anyway. Taking one last moment to breathe in the sweet scent of the flowers they gently stood back up and headed onward. The pillars suggested that someone might already be here or at least people were here a long time ago.

There was a grass clearing with a damaged flower in the center, there was a quiet voice and some sobbing coming from somewhere. Was someone hurt? Trying to find the source of the cries, the child was surprised when the flower turned to face them. It had a face; the flower was crying. They’d never seen a flower cry before. A few petals were torn, and it looked like it had a bad bruise on it’s face, little black eyes looking fearful as it’s tears didn’t stop. What was more surprising was that the flower started to speak.  
“W-W-What are you doing here?!”

That was a good question, but the child didn’t want to talk about it right now. It was more important to help the flower feel better.

“I fell.” The little human lied, technically they slid down. “Why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

The flower looked panicked. “Y-You shouldn’t be here! It’s t-too dangerous! Quickly, you n-need to get out of here!”

Danger? Here? This place looked abandoned unless there were maybe some wild animals somewhere. “I can’t climb out, it’s far too steep. Please let me help you.” The child slowly reached their hands out to the terrified flower.

“N-No you don’t understand! T-They’ll find you! They’ll kill you! You need to run now!” However, the flower leaned into the gentle touch when their hands touched their face.  
“No, I’m not going to leave you behind. Come with me, I’ll make sure we’ll be okay.” The child was determined to help this little flower. Scooping the flower up and holding them close to their chest. The flower’s stem curling around their arm, their head sticking out of the collar of their shirt. 

“I can guide you out of here, but you’ll need to run away from every monster you see. They’re cruel and heartless.” The flower warned.

The human child wasn’t worried, they weren’t afraid of monsters. Sometimes things that were scary were just new things to learn about. Brushing off the plant’s warning you continued forward. Monsters or no monsters, you were going to help your friend to not be scared anymore. No one should be scared of the place they live in.

“Do you have a name?” the flower whispered, it’s breath tickling your ear.

“Button, call me Button.” 

That wasn’t their real name…but it was a new name they picked for themself. Their old name didn’t fit them anymore, plus this name was a lot simpler.

“Button? …I’m Buttercup.” 

Oh, it had a name too? That makes sense. However, since it had a name calling Buttercup an ‘it’ would be rude. From the sound of their voice they sounded like a he, so unless corrected Button would use that pronoun.  
The human nodded to let their new friend know they had heard him. Stopping when they reached some kind of puzzle, but thankfully Buttercup explained what to do and the door opened. Continuing down the path until some sort of frog got in their way. 

“Quickly, run!” 

Run away? It was just a frog, even if it was spiky and looked angry. That wouldn’t do, they couldn’t leave this frog to be upset.

* Act

* Compliment

[The Froggit is confused.]

* Act

* Compliment

[The Froggit blushes and hops away]

[You earned 0 EXP and 0 G]

Looking back at your friend, he looks…stunned to say the least. That was weird, why was he so shocked? All they did was give the frog some nice words, that was all it needed.

They kept walking and solving puzzles, even coming across a dummy and giving it a hug. For some reason the child believed that the dummy didn’t like that. The human came across other strange things, but doing little things kept making them all run away. The little ghost like fly flew away when you said the light was beautiful. The little cyclops ran off when you kept asking them questions about them. The other little beetle like bug was angry to have company, so you let them be and they seemed happier. The weird carrot wanted no one to eat them, so you promised you wouldn’t. The black sheet you encountered was more difficult. They were so angry to be disturbed even when the child tried to explain themself. The acid tears burned their skin, but despite the pain the ghost eventually left after getting no joy in attacking you.

Finally Button found a large house, it looked so old and nearly falling apart. The human went inside despite Buttercup’s hushed protests. Inside was something huge, it was so tall and had fur. White fur with patches of grey, sharp teeth, clawed hands reaching towards them, yellow eyes with red swirls. The thing smiled so wide, it had so much teeth. Yet they stayed perfectly still, allowing it to touch their face and hair.

“A child.” It cooed and brought you close to it’s chest. A hug? Instinctively Button hugged it back.

“Such a strong child to come all the way here. You must be so tired from coming all the way here.” It sounded like a lady, except her voice sounded so dry. So scratchy and yet desperate?

“My name is Toriel, but you can call me mom.” The child wasn’t too sure about that, but they stayed quiet.

“I’m so glad to see a fresh face down here, I hardly ever get visitors. I’ll take good care you, little fighter. Come now, it’s time for mommy to teach you something important.” Scooping you up she led you down into the basement. Button had a bad feeling about this.

“Now then, even though I’m certain you know how to do this. I need to make sure you can take care of yourself out in The Ruins. So, I want you to give me your best hit and don’t hold back. I need to see how strong you are and teach you how to fight properly.”  
Yeah you really don’t like the sound of this.

* Act

* Talk

[You talk to Toriel, her eye twitches]

“Come on now, no talking. Just hit me already, don’t be shy.” Her voice didn’t sound right.

* Mercy

*Spare

[…Toriel looks angry]

“…”

* Act

* Talk

[…Toriel looks angry]

The giant goat bared her teeth. “Are you kidding me?! A child comes down here and they’re too soft to do anything?! Pathetic! No child of mine is going to be softhearted!” With a roar she let lose her flames.

Button thought the sheet’s tears were bad, these were so much worse. The burning pain on your back as you kept making sure to shield Buttercup from the flames was almost unbearable. Yet the determination to keep moving forward didn’t waver.  
The human kept talking, kept sparing, only making the monster angrier and angrier. Until finally…she stopped trying to hurt them. 

“…Please…please just fight.”

* Mercy

* Spare

“…Little one…please.”

* Mercy

* Spare

“They’ll kill you if you don’t fight…”

* Mercy

* Spare

“I can’t…”

* Mercy

* Spare

“…I can’t lose another one.”

* Mercy

* Spare

“…Please…be safe for your mother…won’t you?”

* Act

* Promise

“…Alright…I’ll let you go.”

She swept the child in for another hug, holding them close. Toriel couldn’t go through another dead child again. Eventually the goat found the strength to let go and walk back upstairs. Button was sad, they didn’t mean to make her sad. They’d keep her promise to hopefully make her happy. Going forward they pushed and exited through the heavy door, locking shut behind them. It was snowing? How did it snow underground?

Sadly, the human child couldn’t explore more as they felt a sudden pain in their chest looking down to see a sharp bone had skewered them. Their vision blackened, their flower friend cried out and then there was nothing…

“…nice try.”

They woke up, their chest in horrible pain but looking down there was nothing there except for a bright scar. Button cried and screamed from the searing pain, holding their chest. They were back on the patch of flowers…what was going on?

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I need to put in any additional tags! Here's my tumblr if any of you guys want to message me: https://silcatian.tumblr.com/


End file.
